The invention relates to a steam oven installation having a steam oven. The invention also relates to a method of controlling the supply of steam to a steam oven in a steam oven installation.
It is known to provide a steam oven for cooking, amongst other things, foodstuffs. However, it can be difficult to precisely control the conditions within the steam oven. Previously considered steam oven installations allow the flow rate of steam delivered to a steam oven to be adjusted. However, such installations do not allow precise control of the steam conditions within the steam oven. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved steam oven installation.